


Together

by Littledanceingdragons



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Getting Together, Multi, no angst i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littledanceingdragons/pseuds/Littledanceingdragons
Summary: So he did. That's exactly how he found himself in Magnolia's biggest date spot with his oblivious crushes and Mirajane & Happy who both tagged along. Because none of them got that this was supposed to be a date.He sighs more, ignoring Mira's reassuring pat on the shoulder. Grumbling a little Gray doesn't react until Mira shoves a hand out in front of his chest. Looking up a little confused he sees Natsu who's turned towards him with sharp eyes while Lucy, Erza and Happy run off ahead of them.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster & Mirajane Strauss, Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster & Lucy Heartfilia & Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel & Happy (Fairy Tail), Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster/Lucy Heartfilia/Erza Scarlet
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> It's literally just gray & wingman Mira + gay

Gray had been trying for  _ months.  _ The guild was aware of his trial and error after finding out the first time he asked them all out. Mira took it upon herself to help him. He was a little hesitant at first but with every failed attempt he was starting to think he should accept her help. 

So he did. That's exactly how he found himself in Magnolia's  _ biggest  _ date spot with his oblivious crushes and Mirajane & Happy who both tagged along. Because none of them got that  _ this was supposed to be a date.  _

He sighs more, ignoring Mira's reassuring pat on the shoulder. Grumbling a little Gray doesn't react until Mira shoves a hand out in front of his chest. Looking up a little confused he sees Natsu who's turned towards him with sharp eyes while Lucy, Erza and Happy run off ahead of them. 

" What? " Gray asks, trying not to show how anxious he is at being pinned under Natsu's gaze. " This is a date spot. " He says, green eyes digging into Gray's soul. " You want to date me, Erza and Lucy? " It's not a question. It's phrased like one. 

Mira beats him to the punch. " He's been trying for months to get Natsu. " She is smiling while she says this. Natsu looks a little shocked. " Yeah thanks for  _ finally  _ noticing. " Gray scoffs, trying not to let his excitement show. 

His crush seemingly goes quiet until Gray looks up and sees one very flustered Natsu. At this point Lucy, Erza and Happy have turned back noticing they haven't progressed with them. Gray stands there a little dumbfounded while Mira cheerfully asks them out for  _ him.  _

" He's been trying for months and at this point the whole guild is sick of you all being oblivious! " Her tone is cheery but there's a threat hidden within it. He looks over at her. " Thank you for ending my suffering. " Mira snorts while the others make shocked noises for no reason. Gray slightly rolls his eyes at them.  _ Yes, dammit he knows he's in love with them.  _

" Gray. " Natsu's voice snaps his thoughts away. Instead of answering he raises an eyebrow, the same face he makes when he's tired of something. " I'll go out with you. " He states it so simply and Gray feels like bursting into tears. 

_ Finally!  _

" Eh??? You made a decision that fast?! " Lucy gasps at the dragon slayer. Gray tries to pay atten he really does but he can't stop hearing Natsu's voice. 

_ I'll go out with you.  _

He couldn't believe it. Not really but Gray knows better than to turn away what he's been wanting for months on end. Maybe even years, but who's counting? 

" I'll do it. " Erza speaks up over Lucy and Natsu. His eyes go wide at the words.  _ Oh.  _ Gray's cheeks go a little pink but no one comments. " Oh that's great Erza! " Mira says, clasping her hands together. " Gray is going to be perfect for you! " His ears go pink and this time  _ Natsu  _ notices. 

There's a shit eating grin on Natsu's face and Gray wants to scream a little. " Turning pink there eh, Gray? " He teases. Gray wants to shrink and disappear. He can feel everyone's eyes on him.  _ Even Lucy is staring at me.  _

" I don't think I've ever seen him blush before. " Lucy says softly and Mira grins like a predator. " But he's cute right? " Gray whips his head to the side to snap at her but Lucy's next words make his heart skip a beat. " He's always been cute. " The blond said that. 

_ He's always been cute.  _

Gray ducks his head, staring at the ground. 

His head is lifted up gently by Natsu's hands and he meets Erza, Lucy and Natsu staring at him with smiles. " Cute. " They say at the same time and Gray _combusts._

" They like each other! " Happy crows with glee. All of them turn red with stuttered confessions. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
